


互撩

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 和弦组互撩(单方面)小比赛
Relationships: 墨清弦/言和





	互撩

**Author's Note:**

> 文艺青年墨x

雪白的发丝被窗隙间溜进的清风拂得纷乱，噙着笑的眉眼弯弯，一汪蔚蓝的海洋里柔波轻伏；冰晶棱柱挂下的阳光，是她唇边一抹温和的弧度；零落飘羽，是她轻颤的睫羽与发间的白雪——  
“怎么了？”如其人的温和嗓音打断思绪，似是被这过于直白专注的目光所扰，女孩侧头不解，“墨姐？想什么呢？”女孩俯身凑近，笑容中带了些轻快的戏谑，“难道是看我太漂亮看呆了？”  
“嗯。”回过神的对方眨眨眼，神色自如地接了话，“好看。”言和一噎，迎面对上那双瑰丽紫水晶般剔透的瞳眸，一时接不下话来。  
墨清弦慢吞吞的补充:“看你发呆——”对方托着腮似笑非笑眯长了眼，垂落的紫发随风轻摇，神情姿态像极了只慵懒的猫，高贵、优雅。  
女孩呼吸一滞，心跳似乎在一瞬间漏了一拍，转瞬回神，暗暗懊恼地抬手揉揉自己一头已经被风吹得凌乱的发丝。失策......竟然被反撩了......  
于是某人转转眼珠子，嘴角带上了些坏笑。  
“墨姐。”言和不知从哪摸出一颗糖递到对方唇边，“啊~”  
这次不需要经过神经，身体就先一步做了反应。墨清弦乖顺的张嘴含住，而后才慢悠悠地递了个疑惑的眼神。  
“清弦~”白发女孩坏笑，似只偷腥成功的猫儿，特意压低了的柔和嗓音带上了些磁性的低沉，“吃了我的糖，可就是我的人了。”  
她满意的看到了对方泛红的耳尖。

（内心:2:1耶√）


End file.
